Brent Jaffe
Brent Jaffe or more commonly referred to as BJ is the main antagonist of Eric England's body horror film, Contracted, and it's sequel, Contracted: Phase II. Although he was only in the first movie for a few scenes, his actions set off the events of the movie and the subsequent sequel where he made more of a appearance. He was originally portrayed by Simon Barrett in the first movie before later being recast-ed as Morgan Peter Brown for the squeal. Contracted As seen in the opening scene, BJ is a worker at a morgue. His face is not seen with only a Abaddon tattoo visible on his body. Abaddon tattoos are a symbol as a refered to in the bible of both a place of destruction and an angel of the abyss signifying world destruction. While working in the morgue, BJ has sex with a corpse which has a bio-hazard toe tag. Afterwards, he is seen handling a empty test tube while washing up. Meanwhile, the film's protagonist, Samantha Williams, is trying to get over a recent break up with her now ex-girlfriend, Nikki and with her mom who struggles to accept her daughters sexuality and fears she might have started abusing drugs. While attending a part hosted by her good friend, Alice, Samantha rejects her friend Riley who is shown to be a caring and nice guy despite continuously trying to ask her out despite knowing about her only liking girls. During the party, Alice gives Samantha tons of drinks while her other friend and drug dealer, Zain, offers her some drugs. Samantha eventually becomes extremely inebriated when she is approached by BJ with his face blurred out showing the point of view of a drunken Samantha. He swiftly offers her a drink and attempts to engage in a flirtatious banter with her to which she tells him she is lesbian and that he is wasting his time. However, quickly after drinking the drink BJ gave her, Samantha soon begins to black out as BJ then takes her to his car where he proceeds to rape her. The next morning, Samantha thinks she is suffering from a bad hangover as she has developed a serious bad headache and nausea. She bickers with her mother as she is contacted by Alice who tells Samantha that the police are searching for a guy that was at the party named BJ, who Alice had never met revealing he showed up without welcome. Overtime, the new type of sexually transmitted disease BJ had gotten from the corpse he had sex with in the first scene slowly begins to cause Samantha more and more pain as she continues to get worse from the symptoms. At her job, Samantha finds herself unable to eat and is extremely sensitive to noise as she also discovers she is bleeding heavily from her vagina. As she visits her doctor and despite her protests that she is a lesbian who has not had sex with men for nearly a year, he is suspicious that she has contracted a sexually transmitted disease from heterosexual intercourse because of a rash that has developed in her groin. Samantha tries to repair her relationship with Nikki, who is rude to her. Samantha is hurt to learn that Nikki had not let her know that a scholarship offer had come in the mail. Meanwhile, her symptoms continue to worsen. Her eyes turn bloodshot, and her hair falls out in clumps. When she is called into the restaurant on a short-notice shift her fingernails begin to fall off. Samantha flees the restaurant and returns to her doctor, who advises her to avoid contact with other people until tests can determine the nature of her disease. Instead, Samantha visits Zain, who gives her heroin. When Alice arrives, she encourages Samantha to talk to the police about her encounter with BJ. Believing that Alice wants to isolate her from her other friends, Samantha argues with her and storms off. Zain reveals to Alice that he sold Rohypnol to BJ at the party which he used to then drug and rape Samantha. Samantha stops off at home where she finds her mom and a rehabilitation therapist named Dr. Sullivan where they ask to cooperate in getting help for her alcohol and drug problems she believes she is having. However, Samantha becomes extremely angry after her mother continuously insists she is on drugs eventually causing Samantha to insult her and eventually hostilely reveal her now zombie like eyes scaring her mother and Dr. Sullivan as she quickly leaves the house for a local flower competition. At the competition, Samantha is turned away due to her appearance and the decomposition of her flower. Samantha turns to Nikki for consolation, but Nikki coldly rejects her and calls her sexually confused. Enraged, Samantha chokes Nikki to death. Quickly losing her sanity, Samantha invites Riley to Alice's house and tries to seduce him after she previous killed and infected Alice by biting her throat out. Riley sees maggots fall out of Samantha's vagina and becomes repulsed. When he goes to the bathroom to inspect himself, he discovers Alice's body. Samantha flees the house. As she drives, she fades out of consciousness and is involved in a car crash. She emerges from the wreckage transformed fully into a zombie. Her mother, who has arrived at the scene, begs the police not to shoot Samantha. As the police caution Samantha against moving, she lunges at her screaming mother. Contracted: Phase II In the opening scene of the second film, Samantha's mother was seen to have been infected by Samantha after the ending cliff hanger of the first movie as Samantha was then shot down by the surrounding police officers. Her body then had a autopsy performed on it as the body continuously decays and quickly becomes infested with maggots within hours. Riley who has become the new protagonist following Samantha death appears at his doctors office fearing he had become infected with what Samantha had gotten from BJ. He appears extremely pale and sweating as the doctor leaves as he then proceeds to take off his shirt as he examines the scratches Samantha gave him from their sexual encounter as he uses a nearby pair pliers to remove what he later discovers to be one of her nails from the wounds as he appears disgusted and quickly leaves after a nurse enters the room. Riley is shown to continue living his life as he lives with his grandmother, Margie and interacts with his pregnant sister, Brenda. He is also shown to have grown closer to his grandma's nurse, Harper, who also is a night school student. The two seem to share feelings for each other and grow closer over the short time period. Riley soon receives a call from his doctor who tells him he is clean to his relief, unknowingly that the new virus BJ created has yet to be discovered by doctors and authorities and could be discovered in Riley's system. Meanwhile, BJ, who has come to realize that he is immune to the virus and is more than willing to continue to infect more and more people as he is planning the end of the world referencing his tattoos message from the previous film. He also spread the virus to four missing women whom he randomly selected by the street. After having sexual intercourse with them he injects the pathogen virus into their bodies before sending them home. He is also highly wanted as the police realized that he is responsible for the feral and hostile people attacking others in the city. Eventually, he sends threat tapes to the special agent to orchestrate the end of the world with a zombie apocalypse which eventually causes a now continuously sicker Riley to agree to help Detective Chrystal Young to catch him. In a flashback, it was revealed that Riley had to kill a zombified Alice who had also been infected by Samantha when she was initially killed and infected. All during this time, Riley's symptoms continue to worsen as he indirectly infects Harper, Margie, and Brenda through various ways. BJ also around this time comes to learn of Riley and realizes he was infected by Samantha who BJ remembers from their original encounter as BJ realizes Riley might attempt to contact him as a hope of finding a cure for the infection. He also realizes that the police will be closing on him as he leaves his base of operations which Detective Young eventually discovers where she herself is almost killed by a zombified victim of BJ's. Riley eventually attempts to warn Brenda and her husband of the virus but they plead with him to get help noticing his symptoms but he declines and leaves their house as Margie eventually is seen to succumb to the virus as Riley himself attempts to prevent the infection from killing him quicker as he applies disinfectant to his sores and removes the maggots from his body. Margie is later seen to have been found and shot down by the police including Detective Young. Later on, it is revealed Brenda's husband who had been infected but had not shown any symptoms yet came home and discovered Brenda zombified and their baby also in her stomach which was kicking aggressively showing it was also infected. Afterwards, he goes to acquire Harper who has become severely infected like him and is on the verge of turning. Together the two attempt to visit Zain, the guy who had sold BJ drugs he used on Samantha in the first movie. At Zain's, Riley holds Zain at gunpoint pleading with him to tell them where BJ is. Zain tells the pair he has sold drugs to a lot of people but that he has no idea where he is as he pleads for them to stop. Riley then begins to have convulsions as the police learned where he was at fearing he would spread the disease indirectly as they enter the house and take him and Harper in quarantine to the hospital where they can be examined. At the hospital, BJ is unknowingly lurking disguised as a doctor looking for Riley. Under his clothes is a time bomb he will detonate if he is killed as he will begin his plan of a massive apocalypse by releasing the infected patients at the hospital. Harper died from a massive seizure during their transport to the hospital and was later fully put down as Riley is seen in his bed far too weak from the virus as he slowly succumbs to the virus. BJ soon appears under his doctor disguise next to Riley in his room as he holds him at gunpoint as Riley recognizes him. He proceeds to sarcastically compliment Riley saying that he is proud of him for spreading the virus indirectly for him as he then exclaims that it is time to speed up the process as he reveals his plan and his bomb. Detective Young appears in the door frame as she and BJ hold each other at gun point as he slowly forces her to back out of the room and into the hallway as Riley begins to get up to stop him. BJ then proclaims for all those around not to hurt him as all will be fine soon enough. He mocks Young telling her he is the only key to save her as she refuses to put the gun down. After a distraction of two cops entering the top floor, BJ unloads on doctors, nurses, patients, and cops alike killing all around except for Riley and Detective Young who is shot in the shoulder and leg but is not killed. As Detective Young attempts to crawl away while in pain, BJ sadistically begins to walk towards her to finish the job as suddenly Riley appears and punches him in the face before taking him to the ground. On the floor, Riley's sickness suddenly gets the best of him as he vomits blood on BJ's face allowing him to shoot Riley down by shooting him three times in the stomach as he finally succumbs to the infection as he falls over. BJ who is covered in blood around his face stands up as he slowly stands over a defenseless Detective Young who pleads for mercy. BJ smiles as he manically proclaims "I am the end" as he raises his gun ready to kill her and carry out his plan. However, a zombified Riley emerges from the ground and saves Detective Young by biting and taking out BJ. As a zombified Riley stands back up, Detective Young regains her stance as her and Riley make eye contact as he aggressively stares at her, she tearfully shoots him again killing him once and for all. Despite being bitten by Riley, BJ is seen alive as seen mid credits as he is on a hospital bed as a doctor who is also seen with a abbadon tattoo checks on him and smiles as he reveals he is behind his plan telling him "very soon my friend, very soon" as BJ is last seen struggling to breathe as the doctor stands over him. Victims Although BJ does not directly kill all his victims, he is the carrier and main spreader of his disease and anyone he infects or is also infected by a infected person is a victim on his part. *1: Nikki - Strangled to death and possibly infected by Samantha. Unknown fate after being strangled. *2. Alice - Infected and throat bitten off by Samantha. She later reanimated and was put down by Riley as seen in a flashback. *3: Samantha Williams - Infected after being raped by BJ and later succumbed to the virus and reanimated as a zombie. Her zombified self was then shot down by police who had been called onto the scene. *4. Nancy Williams - Infected by a zombified Samantha and possibly either reanimated, was killed before turning, or was killed soon after becoming a zombie. *5. Margie - Indirectly infected by Riley and later succumbed to the virus. Later reanimated and was shot down by police including Detective Young. *6. Four unnamed women - Raped and infected by BJ. Later reanimated but their fates remain unknown afterwards. *7. Brenda - Indirectly infected by Riley and later succumbed to the infection. Later reanimated but was not seen put down leaving her zombie fate unknown. *8. Harper - Indirectly infected by Riley and later died from a seizure caused from her infection. Put down after she died to prevent reanimation. *9. Seven people at the hospital (two cops, four doctors/nurses, and one seen patient) - Shot down by BJ. *10. Riley - Initially infected by Samantha after having intercourse with her. Later succumbed to the virus and was also fatally shot by BJ. His zombified form was later shot down by a sympathetic Detective Young. *11. Many unnamed and unknown victims - Killed by BJ, Infected by BJ, killed by the infected, or infected by the infected. Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers